Yukitaka Fujiwara
Yukitaka Fujiwara (藤原幸鷹, Fujiwara no Yukitaka) is one of the Eight Guardians in Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 2. He acts as the Byakko of Heaven (天の白虎, Ten no Byakko) for his era's White Dragon Priestess. Yukitaka's most prominent profession (検非違使別当) is leading and ordering the kebiishi in the capital. Kebiishi, which is derived from the words "investigate and impeach the unjust", is an archaic government post for a peace keeper. They were the era's closest equivalent to contemporary law enforcement, as they acted out their duties in designated ranks and units. During the game's setting, kebiishi had the right to inspect, judge, and punish guilty parties upon discovery of their crimes. Since their authority took power away from the judicial branches, the peace keepers' duties were gradually diminished when samurai came into power during the Kamakura Period. Only fourth or sixth rank nobles could become kebiishi. Yukitaka's political title as Middle Counselor (upper third rank) is one of the highest known rankings for a commissioner of the post. His occupation dictates his political affiliation for the [[Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 2#Plot|Retired Emperor (院, in)]]. If he is the first guardian the protagonist meets, they will activate the Retired Emperor story route. The player's choice affects the presentation of the game's story events. Role in Games Background Story Although Yukitaka first meets Karin in the parallel world, he was actually born and raised in the modern world. His family are scientists in the field, and Yukitaka was considered a child prodigy. His elder siblings took him to their experiments in Europe and doted on him. He was educated on a college level during his early teens, hoping to one day help his family with their research. When he was fifteen, he graduated and was ready to board an airplane flight back to his parents in Japan. Before he could enter the plane, however, he was sucked into a mysterious distortion and sent to the parallel world by the Black Dragon. The bewildered Yukitaka vaguely remembers seeing a weeping young girl during the trip, but he ultimately arrived unconscious along the banks of a river near the capital. The boy was found by the Minister of the Left and his wife. The minister's wife had no children of her own so they happily adopted Yukitaka as their own. Though startled by the transition to the parallel world, Yukitaka began to love his adoptive parents as though they were his own. Realizing that he had no way of returning to his real home, he then decided to erase his memories to avoid burdening his parents in the parallel world. With his parent's wary permission, Yukitaka went to the Abe sect and asked the onmyouji to wipe his past in exchange for a new one. Since the request needed complicated seals and chants, Yasutsugu performed the rite based on fabrications contrived by his mother. Only his parents and Yasutsugu would know of the incident. Believing henceforth to have been raised by the Fujiwara family since childhood, Yukitaka had his manhood ceremony soon after. He was granted the ranks of Chancellor of the Fifth Order and Chamberlain to help his father in court. Two years later, Yukitaka was temporarily promoted as the Major Imperial General of the Right and was assigned to be the ruling governor of Iyo Province. Whilst there, the young general thought to rid the islands of the intimidating pirate brigade, whom practically conquered the area by ridding the province of its previous governor. Thinking that the pirates would never mend their ways if they were captured and imprisoned, Yukitaka instead thought to offer a peaceful return to society if they swore to stop their piracy. At first, his strategy was ridiculed by pirate and nobleman alike. Hisui, however, was amused by Yukitaka's persistence and willingly helped the governor with his operation. When Yukitaka was nineteen years old, the large pirate brigade was cut down to a handful of loyal followers under Hisui's command. The governor's goal was untimely cut short when he was abruptly ordered to end his four year term early and return to the capital. Although grateful to the pirate leader for his cooperation, Hisui's obstinate refusal to quit his life at sea marred the nobleman's trust for him. Regardless, Yukitaka believes he can someday convince the pirate leader to return to a socially accepted life in nobility. Yukitaka received a series of promotions upon his return to Kyou and continued his duties with punctuality. His efforts led to his current title. Although it has been implied that he left the capital on business more than once, he stationed himself at the capital when his father succumbed to illness. Once his adopted father died, Yukitaka swore to stay at home to look after his widowed mother, thus leading to his current occupation as the kebiishi's commissioner. He obtained the title one year before Karin's arrival to the parallel world. Story Events If Karin chooses to treasure strength over all other traits, the White Dragon will assign her to the Byakko duo. She arrives in the parallel world near a dock and overhears the conversation of two men. From their exchange, she learns that one of them is an outlaw and the other is a figure of authority. If Karin screams for help when the outlaw tries to seize her, Yukitaka will come to her rescue. He withdraws his blade and drags her away from the outlaw's grasp. The stunt is enough to cease the other man's advances, leaving him alone with Karin. As he checks for her injuries and apologizes for putting her in danger, Misono and Yukarihime arrive to explain the confused Karin that she is the Priestess of the Dragon God. The authenticity of legends leads to a skeptical Yukitaka agreeing to stay beside Karin. He doesn't agree or disagree with the claim since he himself never believed or saw Chitose being a priestess. If possible, he would like time beside a proclaimed priestess to analyze and study their abilities. During their early interactions with one another, Yukitaka admits he suspects either Karin or Chitose to be the perpetrator for the spiritual defilements and curses within the capital. Therefore, he is focused on his investigation and is respectfully passive to her strifes. Gradually, Yukitaka believes that Karin has descended from another world based on her honest reactions of bewilderment to her surroundings. Yukitaka then kindly introduces and thoroughly explains whatever he can so they can intellectually understand one another. A few topics he elaborates are his occupation, the relationship between the two political powers, and the history of the Retired Emperor's domain. Though wary of Karin's association with those in the Emperor's influence, Yukitaka ceases his doubts for her once Karin gains the power to seal vengeful spirits. Finally witnessing conclusive proof of her priestess powers, Yukitaka places heartfelt faith in her title as priestess. He apologizes for his rudeness and requests she do her best to protect his home. Yukitaka eventually meets his opposing Byakko counterpart, Hisui. Due to their prior history with one another, Yukitaka isn't happy to see the pirate again. He threatened to have Hisui deported from the capital upon sight, but he puts his job on hold for Karin's sake. The trio search for the talisman of the western divine aide and encounter Shirin in either scenario. During the Retired Emperor's route, Hisui acts uncooperative and chats with the demon, causing Yukitaka to wonder about the pirate's sincerity. In the Emperor's story route, Yukitaka instead tries to convince the demon to abandon her ways. He attempts to talk to her several times. If Karin doesn't have high bonds with him for the final battle, he may accompany her as an optional partner in her party. Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Yume no Ukihashi has him and Hisui either act as the priestess's starting guardians or be amongst those being held prisoner within the central gates. The scattered guardians work together to reunite their comrades and to find a way back to the parallel world. Throughout the dream world, Yukitaka has a rough grasp of his real memories in the modern world. Both he and Yasuaki assist the priestess in breaking a seal placed on one of the southern gates. Personal Routes Karin may become intimate with Yukitaka in either story scenario. During the Retired Emperor's story route, he is curious to learn more about the modern world and politely asks Karin a series of questions about it. As he learns about her world, he begins to dream fragments of his real memories. Concerned, he begins to wonder how his visions are possible while showing her a riverbank on the outskirts of the capital. Karin is every bit as confused as Yukitaka yet she offers to do whatever she can to help him. As she trips on the muddy terrain, Yukitaka offers his hand to help her to her feet. Yukitaka feels ill the moment her hand touches his, his mind reeling from a mystical power. Yasutsugu, who sensed the distortion, orders Karin to cease physical contact immediately. Once she does, the pain stops. The onmyouji warns that her unique balance of yang energy threatens to dissolve a seal placed on Yukitaka. Since the operation is a secret to the public, Yastusugu ceases his elaboration. In private, the commissioner is vaguely told that it is a seal on his memories, which makes him question his sense of reality. Yukitaka is scared to learn the truth and hesitates when Yasutsugu says it's Yukitaka's choice to break it. Karin wants to comfort him but is unable to touch Yukitaka. Instead, she expresses her thoughts for him by clenching one of his sleeves. The Emperor's story route conversely focuses on Yukitaka's relationship with his half brother. While taking a pleasant stroll with Karin in the capital, she learns of his family crisis he tried to keep hidden from her. The Fujiwara clan is in a deadlock on who should be the successor of his father's legacy. According to tradition, the child of the lord's wife should be heir. Yukitaka, however, is aware that he was an adopted child and respectfully stepped down so his half brother could take over. Yet his decision couldn't quiet the outcry of the retainers in the Fujiwara clan. His brother proved inadequate and disappointing within the court, a shadow of Yukitaka's performance. In their eyes, he is the worthy heir. Yukitaka feels trapped. He doesn't want to betray his promise to his elder brother, and he doesn't want to lie to himself by procrastinating in his duties. Yukitaka also doesn't remember any of his brother's claims regarding their past together, the contradictions worrying him. Lost on what he should do, he feels he should seek an escape from his current life. Karin consoles him to face the present and to have faith in his decisions. In either story scenario, Yukitaka and Karin unlock his sealed memories. Although the ordeal is painful for him, Karin's priestess powers alleviates his grief. Though he is thankful for her assistance, Yukitaka ultimately states his desire to stay in the parallel world. He asks Karin to give his regards to his family in the modern world. If Karin chooses him as her esteemed partner for the final battle, he will instead remark that he is ready to stay in either world. His adopted mother assured and encouraged him to think for himself. Regardless of his own preparations to leave the parallel world, Karin is the one who chooses which world Yukitaka ultimately picks. Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Yume no Ukihashi has him remember his past in the modern world in his first dream. Treasuring both of his homes, he then wishes for a way to visit them simultaneously. An eavesdropping Beidou Xingjun grants this desire in his second dream. Finding the priestess in the capital, Yukitaka happily leads Karin to an instantaneous gateway to the modern world. Although amazed by the strange discovery, they both decide to make the best of it and enjoy a private outing together. As they purchase and dress in clothes from the modern world, Karin happily finds a customized necktie pin for him to wear with his suit. He thanks her for the present and promises to bring her again someday. Though he enjoyed the outing, Yukitaka concludes that the gateway is nothing more than wishful thinking in his third dream. Although his acceptance of the truth saddens Karin, he assures her to not be troubled by it. When the mood turns somber, he replies that he will always remember the joy he had and the tie pin she gave him. Beidou Xingjun, disgruntled that his ploy had failed, promptly erases their memories of the dreams to weaken their morale. As they awaken in the parallel world, Yukitaka chats with Karin after performing his daily patrol in the capital. He states that a mysterious item was found beside his pillow that morning, which Karin recognizes as a tie pin. Although they don't remember their experience in the dream world, the trinket inspires both of them to finish their task in the parallel world. Special has him share his twin ending with Yasutsugu. He, Karin, and Yukitaka address the concerns of two heavenly maidens regarding a peach tree in Nandou Xingjun's pavilion. They learn from the tree and Yasutsugu that it is being harmed by vengeful spirits. As the heavenly maidens volunteer to hunt the monstrosities themselves, Yukitaka politely asks them to instead nurture the tree and leave the exterminating to the priestess and her guardians. As the trio return to Kyou together, Karin awakens the next morning to see a bowl of ripe peaches plucked for her. Although both she and Yukitaka have forgotten their experience in the dream world, Yasutsugu merely explains they needn't fear and to simply enjoy them. During his monologue, Yukitaka expresses his earnest fondness for Karin and hopes they can succeed in their mission to protect the capital. Character Information Development Tohko Mizuno considers Yukitaka to be an alternate version of Takamichi. Like Takamichi, he was the last character she designed as she struggled to understand his character background and history. Mizuno remarks that he is supposed to be the "upright and stern" one, although she can't support the claim with complete confidence. Personality While he appears to be a reserved man of duty, Yukitaka harbors a passionate love for learning. He is always excited to learn new subjects -whether it be important to his daily life or not- and frequently studies texts whenever he is free, trying to analyze every topic which comes his way with an open and willing mind. His enthusiasm for reading ends with several all-nighters and backaches during the day. If he happens to meet someone who surpasses his knowledge about something, Yukitaka respectfully asks them to educate him and politely withdraws his requests if he feels he is being too forceful. Not one to brag about his intelligence, Yukitaka only shares his knowledge if there are people who are willing to listen to him. His thirst for information and not biased opinions fuels his success as a steadfast and active commissioner in the field. He strives to withhold all judgment on crimes whenever possible, wanting to learn the facts from both parties firsthand in every incident under his jurisdiction. Yukitaka's fervent dedication to his patrols, his subordinates, his paperwork for each case, and his additional duties within the court earns him a mixed reputation with fellow nobles. On one hand, he is viewed as a noteworthy and courageous leader who is worthy of praise. The other side of the spectrum has several jealous nobles label him as a heartless workaholic. Despite having to juggle between several tasks each day -even more so with his duties as a guardian- Yukitaka perseveres with the hopes of granting peace and justice to the capital. Level-headed, humble, and gentle to those who willingly cooperate with him, he valiantly defends those who he feels are victims. Unable to distinguish between truth and deception, Yukitaka can be gullible to lies and won't believe anything contradictory without supporting evidence. His clear cut perceptions of morality can be flawed depending on the circumstances, something which Yukitaka feels is his greatest fear and weakness. Not even his love for knowledge can protect him from his earnest beliefs. At times, he tries to stifle his anxieties for the truth by lashing out in anger or by withdrawing himself from the cause. Yukitaka feels his cowardice to boldly face reality is an unappeasable flaw, something which he is ashamed to admit even to his own subconscious. This dread strengthens once he learns he has two pasts, feeling as though he risks "erasing" his perceptions of his entire life in the process. Karin's stern belief in him has Yukitaka realize that he deserves to accept every part of himself. Her shared beliefs in righteousness and benevolence earns his admiration. She is the only one who is able to show him the truth with pure honesty and kindness. Rather than feel indebted to her for restoring his true self, Yukitaka finds her to be his emotional pillar of support and is attracted to her inner beauty. He admits that he doesn't know her as well as he would like, but he is more than willing to seek her company when and if she allows. Due to his devotion to his occupation, Yukitaka declined any love letters he received from women admirers; he also condoned the flippant affairs shared by the nobles in court and didn't understand the romantic meanings in literature that he read. With Karin, however, he tries his best to be exceptionally kind to her and often expresses his fondness with uncharacteristic bashfulness. Even before they met as fellow guardians, Yukitaka has a passing rivalry with Katsuzane. He positively insists Katsuzane is a cohort in authority due to their similar professions. They may even work together in their investigations within different districts, each man seeking to view and learn crimes from a diverse prospective. However, their contrasting political affiliations complicates their trust in one another and drives a wedge in their working relationship. The younger man retorts that working together with the Retired Emperor's law enforcement is hazardous to his already wilting status, accusing Yukitaka of stealing his glory. While the claim sounds blunt and offensive, Yukitaka knows his words are true and solemnly accepts the criticism. Character Symbolism Yukitaka's symbolic item is the cosmos flower. Cosmos is known as a symbol of impeccable beauty in several cultures. In one story tied to a flower, there once lived a young maiden and her ill father. Kind and benevolent, the girl tended to her parent at their little house on a hill. Occasionally she would talk to the neighboring woodcutter around the same age as her, enjoying his company as they looked at clouds in the sky. Her sweetness attracted the attention of a muscular and harsh man from the nearby town who coerced her to marry him. She refused his advances but, when her father passed away, his forceful proposals became frequent. To escape him forevermore, she transformed into a pink cosmos. The woodcutter mourned her transformation but swore to protect her, turning into a white cosmos beside her. The two flowers prospered together for eternity. Within the flower language it means a maiden's purity and love, harmony, and honesty. A dark reddish cosmos, however, signifies the end of love. His favorite scent, Jijuu (侍従), is said to be one of the six essential components for understanding the beauty and supposed therapeutic properties of incense during the Heian Period. Like the other scents, it was a fragrance said to have been favored by those in royalty during the autumn months. When burned it was thought to embody the warmth and chill of an autumn breeze, a scent of nostalgia. It was burned during the sunset hours. Japanese clovers are known as one of the seven herbs of autumn in Japan, and it wasn't classified to be a tree flower until modern times. It was a flower known to exist on the islands since ancient times with several poems and songs mentioning it, adorning the dwellings of men and women alike. According to legend, it was one of the flowers traditionally used to decorate banquets and festivals for the autumn full moon. Tanuki are said to have danced near the flowers during these celebrations, giving birth to the legend of the flower's ability to emit music. Its modern name, hagi, is thought to be the namesake for an autumn confectionery, since the sweet apparently resembles the flower's buds. Alternatively, the treat is thought to be a homage to the name's roots: "to be born anew" in each season. Within the flower language, it represents memories, positive love, or shyness. Satsuma is another plant known to have existed within Japan since ancient times. Mythology mentions that it was a fruit introduced to the country from a faraway land, although the theory of satsuma being a mutation of the Chinese mandarin has also been argued. In modern times, it's a customary treat for warming oneself in winter and is thought to be a nutritious prevention for the common cold. While best known as a puckering citrus fruit, it was recorded to have once been pleasantly sweet. Within the flower language, the trees represent generosity. Its flowers bloom in the summer and often represent purity or a bride's joy. Alternatively the flowers mean endearment. Quotes *"Thank you for last month's valentine. Celebrating these holidays in Kyou adds a unique sentimentality to it. Along with my gratitude, I give to you my feelings on 'White Day'. Sharing my thoughts with you in this way is a small miracle to me." *"Please stand behind me. I will deal with this." *"We shall defeat any foe, so long as we work together." *"Lend me your strength, and this battle will see its end." *"I don't want to hear another word from you." *"Was that intended to be an attack?" *"I'm surprisingly pleased to be held accountable for you." *"You remain focused even at a time like this. How admirable." *"I have a belief that there are no absolutes in this world. It is a difficult and unreachable ideal to see the capital at peace, a dream without certainty. But I will never give up." *"The only feeling that guides me, no matter where I live or what occurs, are my endless thoughts for you." *"Let's see the flowers together. Their beauty is always the same in every era. As if their eternal beauty mirrored your own heart." *"I can't criticize the path you have chosen. You have done what you thought you could for your wish, even if it meant using the priestess. It's not even my place to know what feelings she has for you as you oppose us now. But, I do know this. I won't allow the priestess to give in to a ghost." :"What of it? Do you plan to attack me by yourself? Without the priestess's strength fueling you, you are nothing. Listen well: I hold the priestess's power in my grasp. She is just a girl now." :"Indeed. Yet she is a close woman to me and not one to be trifled with. Just know that she will never be your 'thing'! I'll carve it into you if I must!" ::~~Yukitaka and Akram; Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 2 *"Stop it, Yukitaka. He doesn't want you to chase him and it's pointless to try." :"That can't be true! I'm positive we can talk to one another and-" :"You wouldn't understand him. That man who left now was an illusion. You're still green if you can't even notice that." :"People like you are so... You're only making excuses to give up. Don't think I'll let you off the hook!" ::~~Hisui and Yukitaka; Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 2 *"Well, to be honest, it doesn't feel like you're from the modern world at all. I mean, it's surprising." :"Is that so? Then, let's test this... My cute maiden, please take my hand. Would you oblige me the pleasure of escorting you?" :"Wha-? U-Um, what are you... Don't tease me, Yukitaka." :"I'm not kidding. I'm stating my feelings for you, priestess, with words from our world. Remember, the rules of fair play do not apply in love and war." :"Did you -um- always speak like this?" :"No. Admittedly I have never conducted myself like this before. But, priestess, I will gladly whisper these words and more for you." ::~~Karin and Yukitaka; Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Yume no Ukihashi Fighting Style Yukitaka's stats are made to contrast Hisui's strengths. He specializes in attack and defense but has a lower magic stat. Even so, the numbers are balanced and are around the same range, so he is a strong asset against Wood elementals. His second spell is especially useful in boss battles including the Night Parade of One Hundred Demons. Special Abilities These abilities are only available in Yume no Ukihashi. *'Detection' (看破, kanpa) :Cost - 2 Will :Lowers enemy's defense. Valid as long as the red down arrow is seen near enemy's life bar. Effect can be stacked. *'Leadership' (統率, tousou) :Cost - 2 Will :Increases attack and defense of ally party for two turns. Effect can be stacked. *'Smite' (会心, kaishin) :Cost - none (passive) :Easier to perform critical hits. Magic *'Youkou Tenjou' (陽光天浄) :Cost - 2 Metal :Light attack. Stuns opponents with shards of light. Deals moderate damage. *'Eiga Kouen' (鋭牙攻援) :Cost - 2 Wood, 3 Metal :Increases attack power of all allies. Effect can be stacked. *'Tenrin Kouja' (天輪金射) :Cost - 5 Wood, 3 Fire, 5 Metal, 1 Water :Stronger light attack. Deals heavy damage to opponent. *'Byakko Shoukan' (白虎召喚) :Cost - 5 Wood, 2 Fire, 3 Earth, 5 Metal, 4 Water; requires Yukitaka to have Byakko talisman equipped :Summons Byakko to hit opponent with a burst of light. Metal elemental magic. *'Dai'itoku Myō-Oh Shu' (大威徳明王呪) :Cost - 3 Wood, 1 Fire, 4 Earth, 5 Metal, 2 Water; requires Hisui in party and completely successful retrieval of western talisman :Byakko guardians summon Dai'itoku Myō-Oh to hit target with an explosive light. Ultimate metal elemental magic. These unique spells are only available in Yume no Ukihashi. *'Chifunjin' (地墳陣) :Cost - 2 Will; requires Yasuaki in the same party :Strong earth magic. *'Jinfuu Shourai' (迅風召雷) :Cost - 2 Will; requires Tenma and Masaomi in the same party :Strong wood magic. *'Tenrai Shourin' (天来照臨) :Cost - 5 Will; requires Takamichi and Yuzuru in the same party :Ultimate light magic. Gallery Yukitaka-harukacomic.jpg|Full page illustration in Volume 6 of the comic serialization Yukitaka-haruka2-theatrical.jpg|Haruka 2 live action theater production Yukitaka-haruka2saien-theatrical.jpg|Haruka 2 Saien live action theater production Category: Haruka Characters